Never Let Me Go
by JustMeReally
Summary: Mainly Texas And Dodger But With Liberty Dirk And Will Too. My first story so don't be harsh, please r and r Mostly around the time silas has escaped Will keep you up to date with hollyoaks!
1. Chapter 1

Set as if Dodger and Texas had got together about 6 years ago...

TEXAS P.O.V  
I sat watching the news with Liberty, who'd come round to give my daughter Hannah her birthday present, she's 6 tomorrow. Dodger and Will were out getting party decorations and Hannah was with my Mum for the day.  
"And on to today's last news item, serial killer Silas Blissett has escaped from Chester mental unit."  
I collapsed onto the sofa shaking, he can't have escaped, he just can't.  
"Tex...are you alright?" Liberty asked kneeling in front of me  
"Ring Dodger" I whispered  
She nodded, taking out her phone.

DODGER P.O.V  
Me and Will were walking down the high street, when my phone started ringing.  
"It's Lib" I say, answering it. "Hello"  
"Dodger can you come to yours right now please?" she said  
"Why, what's wrong, are you ok?" I asked her  
Will looked at me confused  
"Silas has escaped, it's all over the news, Texas is a mess, please just come back"  
"Don't worry sis, we're on our way" I reassured her before hanging up.  
"What's going on?" demanded Will  
"Silas has escaped" I tell him, before sprinting for the car.

LIBERTY P.O.V  
"He's on his way Tex" I tell her sitting on the sofa  
Tears were falling from her face but she made no sound  
"Do you want me to get Hannah?" I ask her  
"NO" she yelled making me jump  
"Ok" I tell her  
"Sorry" she whispered "I just don't want her near here if he's around"  
I nodded my head giving her a hug.

SILAS P.O.V  
Getting out was all too easy, security nowadays, such a joke.  
I glance at the picture in my hand "Ahhh Texas Longford, we shall meet again"

DODGER P.O.V  
I ran up the stairs to the front door, barging through with my key  
"Hello" I call out  
Liberty appeared from the living room, I rushed to her giving her a hug "You ok?" I ask  
"Yeah" she replies "Texas not so much"  
I leave her with Will and go into the living room  
"Dodger?" came a whisper from the sofa  
"Tex?" she jumped up from the sofa, flinging her arms around my neck "It's ok" I tell her  
"He's out Dodger, he murdered India, we're not safe anymore no-one is"  
"Just calm down alright" I tell her sitting her back onto the sofa  
Will and Lib sit either side of her holding her hands while I make her a drink


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, everyone was trying to relax for Hannah's birthday, but Silas' escape shadowed over them.

TEXAS P.O.V  
Hannah was my priority today, I was watching her like a hawk.  
I felt a tugging on my arm it was Hannah.  
"Having fun baby?" I ask her  
"Yes mummy" she tells me  
"What is it then darling?"  
She points to the TV which had been turned on "Who's that man and why is he dangerous?"  
Silas' face is on the screen and the same report as yesterday is on  
I turn it off quickly and bend down in front of her  
"He's a bad man, so you must promise mummy that you will tell me if you ever see him"  
"Ok" she says before rushing over to Liberty and Dennis  
I feel Dodger's arms go round my waist and lean into him sighing.

DODGER P.O.V  
Everyone left the party and it was just me and Texas. Hannah was asleep upstairs, today had tired her out.  
"You ok?" I ask Texas as we sit on the sofa  
"Trying to be, I just can't relax with that monster out there!" she says, voice cracking  
"He can't get to you babe, he'll have to get past me first"  
She smiles  
"And Will" I continue "And even Lib, if I let her have a go"  
Tex laughed and lay head on my stomach, falling asleep.

NEXT DAY

LIBERTY P.O.V  
"This is stupid" I shouted at Dad  
"It's for your own good" he tells me  
Dodger and Texas walk in "What's going on?" asks Dodger  
"Me and Theresa are meant to be going into town tonight, but someone won't let me go" I tell him glaring at Dad.  
"It's for your own good" he repeats  
"Look Dad, it's not like I'm on my own"  
"He's right though" Texas tells me "You shouldn't go out not now"  
"Am I missing something here?" demands Dodger  
I sigh at his stupidity "Dad won't let me go out because he reckons I'll meet Silas"  
I turn and walk off to my room.

TEXAS P.O.V  
Dirk was right by not letting Liberty go out, if it was Hannah, I would have locked her in her room  
Will walked in "What's going on, I can hear shouting from the Dog"  
"Dad ain't letting Lib go out tonight, with Silas walking round"  
"Well that's fair enough" he said "I'd rather not have a dead little sister"  
I was looking out the window, when I saw something move in the bushes.  
"Oh God" I whimper "Dodger call the police" I tell him running outside  
"Tex" he calls running after me.  
I pick up a broom and aim it at the bushes "Come out Silas" I scream  
Will and Dirk stand by the boat looking confused  
Dodger lifts me up, carrying me inside, as a little dog runs off and is caught by Jackie McQueen  
"Sorry he's friendly really" she says walking off.

WILL P.O.V  
Texas sat on our sofa drinking tea  
"Are you sure you're alright now?" Dodger asks her  
"Yes, Dodge I'm fine, I just panicked that's all."  
He nods but doesn't look convinced  
"That was your mum" Dad tells her walking in "Wants to know when you're picking up the little one"  
"Oh yeah I forgot, tell her I'll be there in 10" she says getting up  
"Wait babe let me do it" Dodger tells her standing up  
"I'm fine" she reassures him, leaving the boat.

DODGER P.O.V  
"Should I follow her?" I ask Dad  
"Son, I know you're worried but it will hurt her if she thinks she's not trusted"  
"Yeah you're right" I tell him sighing  
Will hands me a beer.


	3. Chapter 3

An owl hooted in the darkness, Silas stood watching the water ripple over the pond, slowly he wound the rope round and round his fists.  
Liberty dressed in a black mini dress opened her window and climbed out. On her bed, a note read "I WON'T GET SILASED". Quietly she shut the window behind her.  
Texas lay in bed watching the telly "Everything ok?" she asked Dodger  
"Out like a light" he told her. She smiled and turned off the TV.

"There you are!" hissed Theresa  
"Sorry" Liberty told her "But you try sneaking out of a boat"  
they laughed and headed for the Taxi park.  
In the shadows Silas hid behind a tree "Theresa McQueen" he said to himself  
Glancing up at Dodger and Texas' house he turned and followed the two girls instead.

NEXT MORNING

DI Small left the house boat, taking with her Liberty's laptop. Round at the McQueens another inspector was doing the same to Theresa's.  
"I told her not to go" Dirk whimpered  
"I know Dad" Will told him, handing him some tea  
"What the 'ell is going on!" said Dodger, as he climbed through the door  
"I think you should sit down mate" Dirk told him...

DUH DUH DUH so are the girls dead, who knows...seriously who does, even I haven't decided yet. Anyway please R and R


	4. Chapter 4

Dodger sat head in his hands, he didn't understand  
"So there's no sign of them anywhere?" he asked  
Will shook his head.  
"Dodger?" came a voice from outside  
"In here Tex" he sighed. Texas walked in with Hannah.  
"Grandad" she yelled, rushing over  
"Hey Princess" Dirk greeted  
Will looked up "Han?" he asked  
"Yes uncle Will?"  
"Do you want to go to the park?"  
"Yeah!" "Can we Mum can we?"  
"I'll look after her" Will told Dodger and Texas  
"I know mate" Dodger told him kissing Hannah on the head "Off you go then"

"Oh my God" Texas breathed, as Dirk filled her in on the situation  
"I know" Dodger sighed "Lib and Theresa?" she checked  
"Yep" sighed Dirk

"Uncle Will?"  
"Yeah Han?"  
"Why didn't we ask Aunt Liberty to come with us?"  
"Err well Aunt Liberty's a bit busy at the moment"  
Hannah thought for a bit and then ran back onto the roundabout  
Will watched her carefully "Please be alright Lib" he said to himself.

The phone rang and Dodger ran to it "Hello?" he answered  
He listened to voice on the other end "Dad they want to talk to you" he said  
"Who is it?" Dirk asked taking the phone  
"The police" Dodger said "They've found something"  
He sat down next to Texas, who rubbed his back.  
"We're back!" yelled Hannah rushing to Dodger, who picked her up  
"Hiya baby girl" he said  
"Is Aunty Liberty going to play with me now?" she asked  
"She can't Han, she's a bit busy" Texas told her quickly  
"Is she angry with me?" Hannah whimpered  
"No darling of course not, she loves you to pieces" Dirk said "She's just busy right now"  
Hannah nodded and climbed onto the sofa.

"Liberty? Lib wake up" Theresa panicked  
"What is it?" asked Liberty sitting up  
"Where the hell are we?" demanded Theresa  
Liberty rubbed her eyes and groaned "Not a clue"  
"Mornin' gorgeous" came a voice  
"Who are you?" asked Theresa  
"That's lovely, you sleep with me and then forget who I am"  
Liberty shook her head "No we didn't sleep with you you're lying"  
"You're right you didn't sleep with me, but she did"  
"We're gonna go now, thanks for everything" blurted Theresa  
"You can't go" the man told them "My friends are on their way"...

So... are Liberty and Theresa prostitutes...hey at least they're alive right...right?


	5. Chapter 5

Liberty pushed the man and he fell onto the mattress on the floor, grabbing Theresa they dashed out the door.  
"Oy where do you think your going?" demanded the man  
"Home, you can't stop us!" Theresa told him  
He leant forward to grab them, when a blow to the head from behind him, caused him to crumble to the floor.  
"Thankyou" Liberty sighed  
"You're most welcome" came the reply  
The girls jolted as Silas removed his hood to reveal himself.

"Mummy why are the police here?" Hannah asked Texas  
"They're just asking Grandad, Daddy and Uncle Will some questions"  
"Are they in trouble" the little girl whispered  
"No of course not" Texas reassured her  
"It's Aunty Liberty isn't it?" Hannah said  
Texas taken by surprise blurted "How do you know?" but quickly recovering said "What makes you think that?"  
Hannah looked up at her Mum, Texas sighed "Yes baby, it's Aunty Liberty"

"I don't know what to do Tex, I really don't" Dodger told her, leaning against the rail of the boat.  
"Dodger, I'm not going to tell you she's fine, because we don't know that, but your sister is strong"  
"Texas they think she's been taken by a serial killer, strong doesn't cut it!"  
Texas took a deep breath "Hannah knows" she said  
"What?" demanded Dodger "How did she find out?"  
"I told her" Texas whispered  
"TEX! You told our 6 year old daughter that her Aunty was kidnapped by a serial killer?"  
"She guessed, I only confirmed it" Texas blurted getting angry  
"Great" moaned Dodger walking back inside.

"What do you want Silas?" demanded Liberty  
"Now now Miss Savage that's no way to talk to your hero"  
"You're nothing to us!" spat Theresa  
"You can shut up too you whore" shouted Silas  
"What do you want from us?" tried Liberty  
Silas shook his head "Your brother will find you here, bringing Miss Longford with him"  
"You want Texas?" asked Theresa  
"Yes" Silas answered, looking for his rope.  
Theresa watched him, slowly getting to her feet. Liberty looked at her, knowing what she was about to do, quietly Theresa ran out the door, ignoring screams from Silas behind her.

That night Texas lay next to Dodger in bed.  
"Are you still angry with me?" she asked him  
He sighed "No, I'm sorry, I'm just scared that's all"  
"I know" she told him, stroking his hair.  
He leant over kissing her "I'm going to make it up to you" he told her.  
"I know" she repeated, kissing him passionately.

Awww I thought we needed a nicer ending, but it won't all be nice...You've been warned! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Theresa ran down the unfamiliar streets sobbing, she was terrified for Liberty. She spotted a 24 hour cafe and ran in.  
"Help!" she called out  
"You alright love?" a woman behind the counter asked  
"Could you possibly drop me in Hollyoaks village please?" begged Theresa  
"Of course, I live there myself actually" the woman told her shutting up the cafe.  
Sighing in relief Theresa sunk into a chair.

Dirk sat on the sofa with Will, neither could sleep  
"What time is it?" Will asked  
"Half one" Dirk told him yawning.  
Suddenly the phone rang and both men jumped  
"Hello?" asked Dirk  
He made some thinking noises before replacing the handset  
"Who was that?" Will said  
"The police, they're on their way, we need to ring Dodge too"  
Will nodded and picked up the phone again.

"Mmmm" Dodger answered sleepily  
"Dodge sorry to call so late"  
"Will, are you ok?" Dodger asked his brother  
"The police just called, said you need to come over here, they're on their way"  
"I'll be right there" Dodger told him before hanging up.  
"Who was that?" asked Texas stirring  
"Will, the police have called, we need to go round to the boat apparently"  
Texas nodded and began getting dressed.

They turned up at the boat 10 minutes later, Dodger carrying Hannah.  
"You didn't have to wake up the little one" Dirk told him  
"Wake her" laughed Texas "Could sleep through an earthquake this one"  
Dirk laughed watching the door.  
"I'll put her in my room" Will told Dodger, taking his niece.  
"Thanks"  
"They're here" Dirk said as the crunch of gravel could be heard.

"You planned this didn't you?" spat Silas  
"No honest I had no idea she was gonna do a runner" Liberty whimpered  
"I don't like to be tricked" Silas told her  
"Please Silas, let me go" pleaded Liberty  
"No chance" the man hissed in her ear, tightening the rope

DI Small walked onto the boat with several other inspectors and "Theresa?"  
Dirk stared in disbelief at the girl who disappeared with his daughter.  
"Where's Lib?" Will asked her  
"With him" she whispered  
"What, you mean you just left her? Some friend you are" Dodger huffed  
"Miss McQueen's escape, means we can find Liberty" DI Small told him  
"Where is she then, if she's still alive that is" Dirk demanded  
Theresa took a deep breath and told them everything that had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

The flat was surrounded, but Silas knew. He and Liberty heard the sirens approaching.  
"You can run, leave me here and run, no-one has to get hurt" Liberty told him  
"I can't, I can't leave a job unfinished"  
"Silas we both know it's not me you want to kill" Liberty said  
The sound of the door being barged could be heard and Silas spun round, Liberty stood up shakily.  
"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Silas seeing her.  
"Getting out of here" Liberty tried  
"You're going nowhere" he told her forcefully pushing her to the ground, she lay motionless on the floor, as the police crashed into the room.

Outside Dirk, Will, Dodger and Texas were stood next to a police car, listening to the commotion within. Theresa sat in the back of an ambulance being checked over.  
"What's taking so long?" demanded Dirk "Why can't I just go in and get her out myself?"  
"Dad don't be ridiculous" Will told him "The police know what they're doing"  
He sighed "But you're right it is taking ages"  
Dodger stood silent, arms wrapped around Texas. They'd left Hannah with Texas's Mum.  
An officer emerged from the building, and walked up to DI Small, who nodded.  
"We need a stretcher" she called. Dirk looked at her. "Liberty's not dead" she told him  
Dirk laughed with relief, Will hugged him, while Dodger felt tears in his eyes.  
"But she is hurt" DI Small told them  
"How hurt?" asked Dirk  
"We won't know until we get her to a hospital"  
Just then, several armed officers lead Silas out. Dodger felt Texas pull closer towards him, he put a comforting kiss on her head, arms still round her.  
Dirk made to go for him, but Will held him back "He's not worth it Dad" he said

Theresa sighed with relief as they told her Liberty was alive, she sat on the passenger seat in the ambulance, as they brought her in, on a stretcher. The other Savages had already been taken to the hospital to wait for them.

"I hate hospitals" Texas murmured closing her eyes  
"I know babe" Dodger said holding her hand  
They were waiting for Liberty's test results to come back.  
"I'll get us all some coffee's" Texas said getting up.  
As she stepped forward, a dizzy wave overwhelmed her, and she fell to the floor.

"Tex!" cried Dodger kneeling next to her. A nurse dashed over, checking her pulse.  
"What's wrong with her?" Dodger asked, why was all the women in his life unconscious?  
"We need to get her in a bed" The nurse said, mainly to herself  
Dirk held Dodger, as Texas was lifted onto a bed and wheeled away.


	8. Chapter 8

Before Dodger could follow his girlfriend, another nurse came out of Liberty's room.  
"She's awake" the nurse told them  
Dirk patted Dodger and Will on the back as the nurse held the door open for them to go inside.  
"Dad?" Liberty said from where she lay on the bed  
"Lib" he replied, grabbing her hand  
"I'm sorry" she whispered a tear falling down her cheek.  
Will brushed it away, as he leant over to hug her. She smiled at him.  
Dodger sat on the end of her bed, zoned out.  
"Dodge?" Liberty called, snapping him out of it.  
"Sorry babe" he said leaning over to kiss her head.  
"Where's Texas?" Liberty asked suddenly, beginning to panic.  
"Calm down Lib" Dirk told her "Texas collapsed, she's with the nurses now"  
"Is she ok?"  
"We don't know" Dirk said as Will placed a hand round Dodger's back.

Texas lay on a bed, trying to digest the information they'd given her. This would explain why she was hallucinating, seeing Silas everywhere, having panic attacks. The door opened and Dodger walked in.  
"I was so worried" he told her rushing in.  
"Dodge..." she began, but was cut off  
"It's all ok now, you're ok, Lib's ok" Dodger burbled.  
"Dodger will you just listen to me" Texas asked him pressing a finger to his lips.

"He's really angry isn't he?" Liberty asked Will as Dirk left the room in search of a vending machine.  
"Yeah, but he's more worried, you scared all of us Lib"  
"I know, I'm sorry, don't you think I've learnt my lesson" she said gesturing to the tubes and machines.  
"Yeah" Will said  
"Is Theresa ok?" Liberty asked him, not believing she'd forgotten her best friend.  
"She's fine, how do you think we found you?" he joked.  
The door opened and Dodger walked in  
"Are you alright?" Liberty asked him, curling up her feet so he could sit on the bed next to Will.  
"Texas told me why she collapsed" Dodger murmured  
"She's not ill is she?" Will asked, receiving a nudge from Liberty  
"No" Dodger said weakly "She's pregnant"

That night, Liberty lay asleep in bed. Dirk was at the coffee machine. Will was curled up on the armchair; Texas was the same on the other chair. Dodger sat next to his sister stroking her hair.  
Nearly losing her had made him determined to be a better Dad to Hannah, and his unborn baby. And a better boyfriend or maybe even husband to Texas...


End file.
